XD: Origins of Eclipse
by MercuryStar51
Summary: Chaos has begun. Lines are ripped apart, Order boken, and Peace starts to fade. The Titans of the Pokemon World emerges in plea; It's up to Champion Gold, and other Pokemon Masters to accept it. Rated T- Mild Language, Crude Humor, Violence, and Suggestive Themes


**YAYAYAYAY- FINALLY! God, well this is the first part of the series, so it's a cold opening. XD Bare with me; this is my 1st FF, like, EVER. It'll get better, promise. I hope. XD Reviews are welcomed. Now, enjoy! -Meriverse**

* * *

"Sir, the Plate reached 90% on the Capsule data…"

"Good? Good, good." The White coat, slender man with Curly ginger hair said. He was always in idle; it helps him think, really. His Golden eyes were blood shot. His almost pale skin was covered in layers of grind, and dirt. This was his best day of hygiene yet. _Look at me, _He thought._ I'm using the very nature of Pokémon knowledge for the wrong reason; the reasons that separates us from the very terrors that hit regions for years. Yet, I am performing them…and, they're working_. He walked while rubbing his eyes; soon he saw a figure coming to him.

"We've _cleaned _the ruins of Cinnabar Island, _AND_ Mansion —Also, aiding them with the new city work; ofcourse." The figure approached, adding a chuckle. "Some Paleontologists are combing Spear Pillar, and contacted bases of the Ruins of Alph." Reported soon to be revealed Lab assistant walking among Professor Joshua Annandale in a hallway—A busy one at that.

Waving and greeting the others; he responded, "Grand, it's all grand. The results have _awesome_ since the last months."

"Epic Results…" The Assistant felt out-of-place saying that. Annandale was 20. He was known as a Child prodigy from little colonies of Sinnoh—Severed from the Religion. They were unnamed, and most likely, it'll stay that way. His past is always tested or questioned…It does explain the role of this project…But _what_ does he gain from this?

The two proceeded down the less populated parts of the barriers. The steel itself screamed; "_shadow"_, tainted with unknown compounds that weaken it, every step felt like almost falling into a deep abyss of limbo. It effected the men too; Annandale wiped his forehead the…_twentieth time_? It was hard to think. It was like the slightest thought wandered the shadows, never to be seen again. "It's getting stronger rapidly by the hours, Professor. I-Its groundbreaking, to say the least! A find like this _will_ reshape the world—"

"We're still identifying the problem. We've _saving _our world, not to become Professor Oak's." Annandale sighed, the stained halls grew in numbers, "Besides; that's more important."

"I know, I'm just…_suggesting_ the plans and courses of action in the aftermath. We could make a break through. And if we could control it…Wow."

Even off balance, Annandale turned on his heels to face the assistant.

"-Insert any name of your choosing here XD-, we don't know if the owner of this very Plate is alive. Focus."

_WHAT_ does he gain from all this? Fame, Immortality within history itself?

What?

The project itself is a risk. Many can tell, they feel the vibes under their skins; _the feeling_. Contributors carry it—No one can explain it. Even them. So, why risk this; their wellbeing for an unknown man? How come the world's at play here?

* * *

The Lab assistant gagged, covering his mouth dropping to his knees. He clutched his stomach in pain

The chamber entrance holds no sound, only Joshua creating some by chewing a lot of gum. _The feeling_ was overwhelming; the atmosphere of it all was caused by the disturbing shape of the steel. Battered, twisted, and Black matter caked metal that was beyond repair, the smell would make your nostrils burn. The Assistant REALLY needed to puke.

Joshua gave him a bucket quickly, not smelling the aroma from the overcoat of the black rust. "Bubblegum pack number 5…Hey, we're getting there!"

Assistant reared his head from the waste, "Unlock the door already…"

A smirk of Joshua did this; the rusted doors struggled to open.

* * *

"These Phenomenons were the first sign" Joshua begun. "The Legendary wonders of our world can destroy it as easily as they shaped it. We…We've done things that could shun us for a lifetime, maybe more. I'm not proud of the progress—I'm sick of it, really. Hiding behind of my own mask of smiles _forces_ me to solve this! I have crossed the line of 'Okay', now I'm 'Freak of Nature.' You're not arguing because it's true."

They were in the marble Chamber now; just them alone surrounded by relics of the past on columns connected by wires, which were tracked, and recorded within a 'Hive' center in one stalagmite. The Rock well-guarded this component by having four pillars floating midair; spinning in tempo when information was found, and stored. "We have no choice, Sir…"

Yellow folders with Pokeball emblems were scattered on the floor, with the assistant looking over them. He slowly rose with a folder, giving it to the Professor.

"These Pokémon are the key. They lived through and solved the problems. They have actual connection to these titans." He grabbed the folder before him, opening it.

"All ranting aside…This, 'Gold.' Is this person a Boy, or a Girl?"

Smirk.

* * *

**Recap:**

**-Professor ****Annandale** has been introduced 

**- We learned of Gold**

**So, I hoped you enjoyed! R & R!**


End file.
